


И дольше века...

by Kalgary_Nurse



Series: Ничего, кроме войны [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood and Gore, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Out of Character, автор так видит ©, немного слезогонки, очень авторский взгляд на одарённость, сияющий ярче тысячи солнц Палпатин, тонны пафоса
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 18:50:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20662028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgary_Nurse/pseuds/Kalgary_Nurse
Summary: Добрыми намерениями вымощена дорога в бездну.Работа была написана для команды Star Wars, за бетинг огромное спасибо volhinskamorda.





	И дольше века...

_Бездна говорит тихо, но всегда то, что мы хотим услышать. К кому-то она обращается на языке гнева, к кому-то — на языке надежды. Иных она искушает тайным знанием, а других — бессмертием. Она может подобрать ключ к сердцу каждого._

_Мне неведомо, чем Бездна соблазнила мастера Йоду, теперь это навсегда останется тайной._

_Я не знаю, скольких мы потеряли в первые дни. Поначалу Галактика пыталась вести подсчёт, но вскоре захлебнулась в цифрах. С уверенностью можно было говорить лишь о тех, кто пал в бою._

_Мы потеряли столицу._

_На первых порах, когда с Корусанта началась повальная эвакуация, нам ещё казалось, что положение можно спасти. После операции «Резонанс» возврат системы потерял всякий смысл. Зачем возвращать заведомо непригодные для обитания планеты? Столица государства автоматически переместилась на Бисс._

_Первый удар Бездны застал нас врасплох, но ценой невероятных усилий мы всё же смогли отбиться. Мы оплакали погибших и пропавших без вести, построили кенотафы. Подсчитали потери. Стало очевидно, что и жизнь, и граждане, да и сам мироуклад Галактики должны измениться. Оставшись прежними, мы не выживем._

_И мы изменились._

** _Из дневников Преподобной Сестры Асоки, издание пятое, расширенное и дополненное, с комментариями Архивной службы Ордена _ **

— Кости ломит. Похоже, к перемене погоды.

— Это не кости, это шунты. В тебе, брат, столько железа, что впору в киборги записываться.

— Эх, Соджи, ты договоришься когда-нибудь у меня…

На рабочей частоте беззлобно выругались по-мандалорски, тихо хохотнули, пожужжали сервоприводами и затихли.

В салоне транспортника стоял ровный гул, привычная успокаивающая песня двигателей. Оби-Ван поднял щиток шлема, посмотрел на сидящего напротив Анакина: тот не то дремал прямо в доспехах, не то медитировал.

Нервничает, подумалось Оби-Вану. Закрывается, конечно, но, ясное дело, нервничает — как он сам, как солдаты штурмового отряда. Он попытался вспомнить, чему учил Квай-Гон: успокоиться, отпустить тревожные мысли. Понятное дело, боялись не смерти — боялись, что ничего не выйдет. Это всегда страшно. «Не пробуй — делай», — вспомнилось некстати, и Оби-Ван невольно поморщился, выпадая из с трудом обретённого транса. Эх, магистр, что же вы так…

В шлеме щёлкнул комм, на командном канале вздохнули.

— Перестань.

Анакин поворочался в капсуле, лязгнул бронёй о стойки, всё же открыл глаза — в неярком свете они блестели тусклой больной желчью.

— Хватит, а? Ты только и делаешь, что ешь себя, Бен. Бросай это. Непродуктивно, — произнёс он.

— Так заметно? — Слова напарника и сконфузили, и поддержали.

— Фонит во все стороны, — Анакин ухмыльнулся. — Завязывай с этим, а то ухнешь на Тёмную Сторону — с кем мне тогда операцию заканчивать?

— Я тебе Рекса отдам, — буркнул Оби-Ван и поймал себя на том, что беспокойство если не прошло окончательно, то всё же значительно поутихло. Крифф, он всегда дёргался перед высадкой! Впрочем, и заданий таких, как сегодняшнее, у них никогда прежде не было…

***

Они все ощутили этот момент. Каждый — по-разному. Точнее всего случившееся описала мастер Ундули на первом заседании поредевшего нового Совета: «Будто бы здоровая ткань переродилась в раковую. В мгновенье ока — быстро и сразу».

Мастеру Ундули повезло: она не видела всего своими глазами.

А вот они с напарником оказались тогда в самом эпицентре. Их вызвал Йода, вспоминал Оби-Ван. Они только-только вернулись с Джеонозиса: шла очередная кампания по ловле сепаратистов. Личный состав отпустили отдыхать, рапорты отправили на общий сервер Совета. Оба направлялись в личные комнаты, намереваясь как следует выспаться. Вызов застал их на полпути к жилым модулям Храма.

— Магистр по тебе соскучился, — хмыкнул Анакин. Выключил комм, широко зевнул и отряхнулся, словно мокрая ануба. — Крифф бы побрал эту службу.

— Ты только на докладе не усни. — Оби-Ван и сам устал как татуинский водовоз. Кампания выдалась изматывающая: почти тридцать стандарто-дней в пустыне. Сверху жарит солнце, снизу пекут скалы и из каждой дыры, из-за каждого камня так и норовит выстрелить снайпер…

Из-за этой усталости они и не почуяли неладного, вспоминал он после. Нервное истощение так потрепало их, что изменение ауры, вернее — её отсутствие, они заметили уже в комнате.

— Оби-Ван, — раздался из тени знакомый скрипучий голос, — Анакин. Подойти стоит вам ближе. Важное дело обсудить намерен с вами я.

Ставни к комнате Йоды были полуопущены, в глубоком сумраке виднелась лишь низенькая ушастая фигурка: магистр стоял к ним спиной. Они переглянулись и неторопливо шагнули вперёд. Беседы с Йодой обычно предвещали новое задание, как правило — срочное, а они предыдущее только-только закончили. Да и усталость сказалась.

Усталость спасла им жизнь.

Они не успели подойти, когда оно ударило. Не физически — ментально: оглушающая волна тараном вонзилась в мозг. Словно контузило: в ушах стоял звон, в глазах плыло, рядом кто-то кричал. До Оби-Вана не сразу дошло, что крик — его собственный. Он с трудом встал на четвереньки, рядом, такой же оглушённый, поднялся Анакин, замотал головой. Они машинально нащупали друг друга в Силе, одновременно попятились к дверям и с трудом встали.

Ушастая тень у стены вытянулась и раздулась. Из плеч её взметнулись две чешуйчатых плети, она поднялась, встала на кривые жилистые ноги. И медленно повернулась.

Рядом хрипло выругался Анакин. То, что было магистром Йодой, шагнуло вперёд — осторожно, медленно, будто ощупывая пол под ногами. Когда немыслимая тень наконец вышла на свет, Оби-Вану тоже захотелось выругаться и как можно неприличней.

— Давно хотел я с вами поговорить, — голосом Йоды начала тварь. Рот на зелёном лице расползся широкой зубастой щелью. — Тревожит будущее Ордена меня.

Чешуйчатые щупальца или змеи, что росли из плеч твари, свились петлями. На костлявой груди среди остатков джедайской туники открылась широченная слюнявая пасть. Существо прищурило залитые чернотой глаза и раскинуло лапы, будто решив обнять гостей.

— Уверен я, могли бы мы договориться, — произнесло оно, и тут Оби-Ван хребтом ощутил, что сейчас эта сволочь ударит. Вот-вот, в любую секунду. И готов был поспорить, что напарник тоже это почуял.

Не сговариваясь, они ударили Силовым щитом. Мощная волна, вопреки ожиданиям, тварь не опрокинула, но заставила присесть, словно сильный порыв ветра.

Им хватило.

Они с Анакином мечами вырезали замок и отжали двери, выскочили в коридор. В спину им ударил хохот на два голоса, а следом — волна чуждой злобной радости. Тварь ликовала: бегите, пока можете, — всё равно не спасётесь!..

На входе в коридор, который вёл к центральной аллее, они остановились отдышаться. Оби-Ван потряс головой: вид твари настолько чётко отпечатался в памяти, будто его там выжгли. Стоявший поодаль Анакин вдохнул, на миг замер и шумно выдохнул.

— Ещё два перекрёстка, а потом — вниз, — произнёс он. Оби-Ван непонимающе взглянул на напарника, а потом его ударило понимание. Ясли. Если тварь, в которую превратился магистр, до них доберётся…

— Двинули, — бросил он, и они побежали по коридору.

На первом перекрёстке стало понятно, что тварь в комнате Йоды — не единственное, чего стоило бояться. Из раскрытой двери воспитательской кельи на них бросилось рогатое создание с когтистыми лапами до земли. Судя по остаткам плаща, бывший джедай.

Они снесли твари голову, не став задерживаться, побежали дальше.

В коридоре начали появляться убитые. У стены лежала воспитатель-тогрута. У тогруты было съедено лицо и до белой сахарной кости черепа обглоданы лекку. Шагов через пятнадцать им попались чьи-то ноги в форменных рыцарских брюках. Кровавый след, тянувшийся по ковру, привёл их к верхней половине: та лежала лицом вниз, из разорванной грудной клетки сизо-бурым месивом вываливались внутренности.

Дальше. Вперёд.

Коридор вывел их в крытую залу рекреации, по периметру окружённую комнатами воспитанников. Был вечер, занятия уже кончились, юнлингов из Храмового Шпиля привели в жилые модули, вспоминал Оби-Ван. Если твари до них не добрались, нужно вызывать взвод — пусть готовят эвакуацию, на храмовые службы надежды нет…

Они добрались до балкона, обрамлявшего зал, заглянули вниз.

Внизу, будто в колодце, копошилась лилово-алая масса. Ои-Ван впервые в жизни пожалел, что не лишён зрения, как миралуки. Но кто знает, как эти твари выглядели в Силе — может статься, что куда отвратнее, чем вживую.

Лиловые, сизые и окровавленные тела закручивались безумным хороводом, а в его центре, попирая груду мертвецов, возвышалось нечто, к чему приглядываться не хотелось. Демонические твари скакали и ползали, волоча за собой чудовищно искривлённые или вовсе полуоторванные ноги. Бичевали себя и соседей щупальцами, усаженными кривыми шипами. Вопили, визжали и рычали.

Это было то, что осталось от послушников, детей и воспитателей. Беснующаяся масса свивалась экстатическим клубком змей, не то пожирая друг друга, не то совокупляясь.

— Больше никого нет, — хрипло сказал Анакин, отвернулся от ограждения, посмотрел дикими глазами. — Никого не осталось, все погибли.

Оби-Ван тоже это понял. Он сам не ощущал ни в клубящемся внизу месиве, ни в стенах жилых модулей человеческого присутствия. Восприятие затапливала мутная, удушливо-тошнотворная аура тварей.

Опоздали.

Из кровавого месива вынырнула рогатая башка, раззявила мокрую пасть и зарычала.

Их заметили.

Они не сговариваясь рванули прочь из зала. За спиной топало, рычало и визжало. Тварь, несмотря на уйму разновеликих конечностей, двигалась шустро, почти дышала в затылок.

Пришлось останавливаться и принимать бой.

Криффова туша оказалась до сволочного живучей: казалось, вместо одной отрубленной конечности у неё отрастало две. Колючие, острые как лезвия, лапы так и норовили разорвать строптивую добычу надвое. Пришлось, как это часто бывало, провернуть смертельный номер: Оби-Ван бросился вперёд, отвлёк внимание твари на себя, и в этот миг Анакин безумным прыжком проскочил сквозь загребущие клешни и отсёк чешуйчатую голову.

Напарник спрыгнул на пол, утёр мокрое лицо левой рукой, и ухмыльнулся — мол, дел-то. Из отрубленной шеи монстра за его спиной ударил фонтанчик крови, обезглавленная туша содрогнулась, ударила его шипастой лапой, словно куль отбросила в сторону и замерла.

Оби-Ван бросился вперёд, оттащил Анакина прочь. Тот был весь в крови. Одежда пропиталась алым, из разорванных штанин торчали ошмётки мяса и белые обломки костей.

Но он был жив — это Оби-Ван чувствовал.

Он машинально вколол раненому в шею две дозы паракодона, сбросил с плеч тунику, взялся резать её на жгуты, чтобы перетянуть раны.

— Бен… — Анакин открыл глаза, мутным взглядом уставился на него, вцепился бионической рукой в рубаху.

— Сейчас, — не поднимая головы ответил Оби-Ва и затянул жгут на ноге.

— Режь их, — раненый напарник закрыл глаза, снова открыл их. — Режь, Бен. А то я сдохну тут. Кровью истеку.

Оби-Ван, лихорадочно вспоминая расширенный курс первой помощи, попытался пережать артерии на второй ноге с помощью Силы. В очередной раз пожалел, что как следует не расспросил в своё время целителей.

— Тебе придётся их отрезать, — Анакин дышал часто, с присвистом. — Меч прижжёт раны, я ещё сколько-то протяну.

— Сдурел? — Оби-Ван достал ещё одну дозу болеутоляющего. Рука, сжавшая ворот рубахи в жменю, напряглась.

— Я серьёзно. Давай. И не коли больше ничего, а то у меня и так в глазах двоится.

Предложение напарника было совершенно безумным, однако Оби-Ван понял, что тот прав. Даже если им повезёт и удастся найти транспорт или же соединиться с квартирующими солдатами и эвакуироваться, идти всё равно ещё далеко.

Он выругался сквозь зубы, чего давно себе не позволял — своим спокойствием Оби-Ван гордился. Достал меч. Анакин постепенно задышал ровнее, медленней — вгонял себя в медитацию. Он стянул с правой руки перчатку, свернул её и закусил. Не открывая глаз, кивнул — мол, давай, пора.

Оби-Ван включил меч и принялся за дело.

Было противоестественно и жутко. Страшно.

Синий клинок с шипением прошёл сквозь мокрую ткань, плоть и кость — левую ногу он отрезал чуть ниже колена. Откинул прочь кровоточащий обрубок, примерился к правой. Рубить пришлось на середине бедра — сустав раздробило. Снова раздалось шипение, пошёл дым, завоняло горелым мясом. Анакин глухо сдавленно рычал, по щекам его, измазанным кровью, текли слёзы.

Оби-Ван достал медпакет, налепил повязки на обожженные культи, стараясь не смотреть на лежащие на полу останки ног, вытащил из аптечки ворох стимулирующих дерм. Две наклеил себе, ещё две — напарнику. Тот наконец открыл глаза, вытащил изо рта перчатку.

— Больно как… — выдохнул Анакин, утёр здоровой рукой глаза. — Сила великая, как же больно.

Он попытался сесть, старательно не глядя на обрубки ног.

— Придётся тебе меня тащить, — кривая, жутковатая улыбка на окровавленном лице смотрелась кошмарно, но обнадёживала. Раз шутит, значит, ещё не всё так плохо.

— Считай, должок вернул, — Оби-Ван огляделся в поисках того, чем можно было бы привязать раненого на спину. — Ты меня в прошлый раз две мили на закорках пёр.

Двигались теперь медленно. Анакин худо-бедно, с помощью двух ремней и импровизированной упряжи из остатков туники, держался на спине. Оби-Ван шёл вперёд, оглядывая коридор и закрытые двери. Из-за каждой могла появиться какая-нибудь пакость.

Пакость, будто угадав мысли, появилась. Правда, не спереди, а за спиной.

Оби-Ван услышал визгливый рык, влажный мерзкий звук — будто шлёпнули на пол огромный ломоть сырого мяса. Попытался обернуться, но тут же получил несильный подзатыльник.

— Не останавливайся! — рявкнул Анакин.

Над ухом резко затрещало, волосы на затылке встали дыбом. За спиной пронзительно завизжали, скоро визг сошёл на нет, стало тихо.

— Это что сейчас было? — Оби-Ван попытался обернуться к напарнику, но тщетно. К запаху горелого мяса примешивался лёгкий дух озона.

— Молния Силы, — хрипло ответил из-за спины Анакин. — Двигай дальше.

— Об этом мы с тобой позже поговорим, — буркнул Оби-Ван. Предчувствия по поводу грядущего разговора у него были самые мрачные. Да и по поводу их совместного будущего вообще. Может статься, разговаривать будет некому и не с кем.

Наверное, именно так и выглядела боевая медитация, вспоминал он после. Когда разум работает холодно и чётко, когда тело само предсказывает движение противника и даёт отпор, опережая на ничтожно малые доли секунды.

Орда синюшных тварей, похожих на ездовых мант Камино — сплошь зубы, когти и утыканные колючками хвосты. Твари были юркими, но меч и молнии оставили от них груду обгорелого мяса.

Чудовище с детским лицом, чёрными глазами демона и бритвенно-острыми конечностями — лиловую, словно у недельного покойника, кожу исчерчивали синие шрамы. Из прорех того, что когда-то было формой воспитателя, торчало несколько пар грудей, оканчивающихся острыми костяными шипами вместо сосков. Самым жутким в твари оказался вовсе не облик, а мерзкая улыбка искусительницы. И голос. «Мы все здесь, мастер, — тварь растянула пухлогубый лиловый рот, показала мелкие острые зубы, — Присоединяйтесь». Прежде, чем она успела ещё что-то сказать, из-за плеча Оби-Вана взметнулась окровавленная рука, пальцы скрючились, будто сжимая невидимое горло. Голова твари разлетелась фиолетовыми ошмётками кости и мозгов.

Орава существ, утыканных рогами и хитиновыми конечностями — когда-то это, верно, были животные из храмового зверинца. После их нападения Оби-Вану пришлось ненадолго остановиться, снять со спины напарника и влепить себе дозу стимулятора. Дождаться, пока перестанут трястись руки, а потом двинуться дальше.

Из-за очередного поворота на них вывалился клубок чешуйчатых щупалец, булькающая масса мяса и костей — будто скульптор-безумец слепил воедино десяток освежёванных тел. Мокрыми кордами торчали сплетённые позвоночники, розовая плоть надувалась и опадала, рядом с кластерами разновеликих глаз пульсировали лиловые и синие плети кишечника. Дополнением ко всему этому адскому великолепию служили огромные клешни, позаимствованные у аклая, не меньше.

Оби-Ван ударил Силовой волной. Тварь завизжала, сунула вперёд клешни. Из-за спины зло зашипел Анакин — сорвавшаяся с пальцев протеза молния опалила груду мяса и почти оторвала одну из чудовищных конечностей. Тварь завопила так, что у них чуть уши не заложило. Она остервенело махала оставшейся клешнёй, по обугленному боку текла кровь вперемешку с жидкостью из полопавшихся от разряда глаз.

Оби-Ван не глядя протянул руку и снял с пояса меч.

От искусства фехтования, что преподавали в Ордене, в этом безумии не осталось ничего. Это была тяжёлая кровавая работа. Он рубил мечом, уклонялся, вдвоём с Анакином они продавливали тварь Силовыми щитами. Туша была слишком огромной — пусть удары меча и молнии ранили её, тварь всё равно не отступала и даже находила в себе силы нападать. Удар клешни чуть не снёс Оби-Вану голову, он с трудом смог уклониться. Левый глаз заливала кровь, он утирал её тыльной стороной ладони, надеясь, что рукоять меча не выскользнет из мокрых пальцев, потом бросил. И продолжал рубить.

Ругался напарник.

Тварь визжала.

Взрыв, тараном пробивший стену, оглушил их. Сквозь пыль Оби-Ван видел, как чудовищную тушу полосуют лазерные лучи, превращая её в месиво мяса, костей и щупалец. Как в дыру прыгают фигуры в броне, осматриваются, бегут к ним. Анакина снимают со спины, укладывают в портативную медкапсулу. К Оби-Вану приблизился десантник, что-то сказал, но тот не услышал — в ушах шумело. Кровь, разогнанная адреналином и стимуляторами, то замирала, то начинала грохотать боевыми барабанами. В тёмном щитке шлема Оби-Ван увидел своё отражение: вдоль левой части лица шла длинная рваная рана, над глазом нависал лоскут кожи, словно бритвой срезанный с черепа. Ужаснуться бы, но сил уже не осталось.

Его втащили в сумрачный салон транспортника, пристегнули к носилкам. Вытянули из закостеневших пальцев меч. Машина дрогнула, Оби-Вана вжало в жёсткое ложе.

Из кабины вышел кто-то высокий, без шлема, посовещался с десантниками, потом направился к носилкам. Силуэт в измазанных кровью и припорошённых пылью белых латах оформился в магистра Винду. Блеснул дикими, в красных прожилках глазами и оскалился — улыбнулся. Потом Оби-Ван ощутил на виске жёсткую ладонь, затянутую в перчатку, и вырубился — будто выключатель повернули.

***

Очнувшись после долгих часов, проведённых сначала на операционном столе под чуткими манипуляторами меддроидов и руками хирургов-органиков, потом — в бактовом резервуаре, он понял, что мир изменился и прежним больше не станет. Сознание каждую секунду, каждый миг ощущало отголосок чуждой жизни, что поселилась на Корусанте. А ещё — смерть. Прошлую и грядущую.

Врачи запрещали ему читать сводки, но едва встав на ноги, Оби-Ван тут же сделал две вещи: нашёл Анакина и сел за голотерминал.

Серый, осунувшийся напарник при встрече в лазарете просто хлопнул его по плечу, невесело улыбнулся. Глаза у Анакина теперь были жёлтые, звериные, и блестели как у зверя — злой, деятельной яростью.

— Так, значит? — спросил Оби-Ван. Напарник в ответ просто пожал плечами.

Они молча шли по коридору. Двое калек — один прихрамывал, второй нервно трогал повязку на месте потерянного глаза.

Я не знаю, что делать, думалось Оби-Вану. Устав в отношении таких, как Анакин, был недвусмысленно жесток: ситху нет места рядом с джедаем. Но как поверить, что твой давний напарник, тот, кого ты всегда считал почти братом — да крифф! — другом, превратился в злейшего врага?

— Давно? — тихо спросил Оби-Ван.

— Давно.

— Кто тебя учил?

— Никто. Я сам, — Анакин бесхитростно улыбнулся и развёл руками. — Нашёл как-то в хранилище голокрон по инженерному делу, а там… Сначала одно, потом другое. Мне так проще, Бен.

Тёмная Сторона искушает лёгкими путями, вспомнились Оби-Вану слова Устава. Но темноты — той самой, порочной и больной ауры ситха, он в напарнике не ощущал. Боль — да, гнев — да, тихую радость, какая бывает, когда видишь знакомое лицо — тоже. Но ни следа кровожадности или сумасшествия.

— И… как? — Оби-Ван пытливо уставился в жёлтые глаза.

— Детей есть не тянет, творить мерзости тоже, сэр! — Анакин дурашливо вытянулся по стойке «смирно», отдал честь. — Это не то, о чём нам рассказывали, Бен, — уже серьёзнее сказал он. — Совсем не то. Это будто бы… будто ты левша, а тебя всю жизнь переучивали. Ложку держать правой, писать тоже правой. Но левой-то проще.

Наверное, в них обоих что-то умерло там, в Храме. После того, что довелось увидеть, немногие смогли бы сохранить здравый рассудок. Вот и они — воспитанники Ордена, рыцари — переродились во что-то иное. В иных себя. Потому мастер Оби-Ван Кеноби, член Совета, ревностный сторонник учения джедаев на время засунул подальше свои опасения, слова Устава, требования въевшегося с годами воспитания и просто хлопнул по плечу своего напарника, давнего друга и почти младшего брата и сказал:

— Я рад, что ты жив.

***

Инфосводки захлёбывались цифрами, вспоминал после Оби-Ван. Первая волна беженцев: дипломаты и знать, чьи дорогие яхты в самом начале нашествия стартовали с Гесперидия и трёх Сентаксов; сенаторы, промышленники, воротилы, у кого достало денег, чтобы держать под парами личный корабль. Вторая: те, кто успел сесть в пассажирские транспорты и заплатить капитанам зафрахтованных грузовиков.

Была и третья — самая кровавая. Она далась самой дорогой ценой.

Почти сразу после атаки Республика перешла на военное положение, в столицу сели маломанёвренные грузовые баржи для эвакуации. Спасали всех, кого могли захватить: ведь чем больше разумных получится вывезти, тем меньше их достанется врагу.

Каждый транспорт сопровождал джедай: одарённые заблаговременно чувствовали приближение тварей и при случае могли дать им отпор, выиграть беженцам время.

В одной из таких операций пропал без вести Мейс Винду. Вместе со своим отрядом он сдерживал натиск лезущих со всех сторон тварей, пока садились на корабль жители погибающей столицы. Транспорт вернулся без него.

Был смертельно ранен магистр Пло — так же прикрывал отход мирных жителей, отстреливаясь от кровожадной нечисти. Магистра, едва живого от ран, вытащили трое солдат из его отряда. Больше не выжил никто.

Отчёты об эвакуации были короткими и почти всегда заканчивались одинаково. Мастер Ади Галлия — не вернулась, мастер Иит — не вернулся, улыбчивый Кит Фисто — в лазарете, почти при смерти, серьёзная Депа и её ученик Калеб — искалечены…

И это только те, кого Оби-Ван знал. Десятки учеников, спешно произведённых в рыцари, отдали свою жизнь, чтобы неповоротливые корабли унесли подальше от чумной планеты её плачущих и кричащих от ужаса детей.

Потери среди жителей нижних уровней Корусанта не подсчитывал никто.

***

После инфосводок и вопящего на разные лады голонета пришёл черёд разговоров.

Так уж вышло, что решать судьбу оцепеневшего от ужаса государства пришлось горстке людей: канцлеру Палпатину, сенатору Амидале и двум джедаям, один из которых мог называться таковым лишь условно.

Тогда-то Оби-Вана и ждало самое главное потрясение — Шив Палпатин оказался одарённым. Более того, именно благодаря ему удалось пусть с невероятными потерями, но эвакуировать часть населения столицы. Уходя в глубокий транс, он сдерживал нечисть, которая рвалась в мир сквозь ткань реальности.

Бездну.

Не хотелось признаваться себе, но когда враг обрёл имя, его стало легче ненавидеть. Легче обдумывать, как и чем можно задавить эту погань. Выкинуть из мира, в котором ей не место, или же уничтожить вовсе.

Скажи Оби-Вану кто, что в то время он сам был как никто похож на хрестоматийного ситха, одержимого жаждой убийства, он бы не поверил.

Первый разговор с тогда ещё канцлером вышел странный. Сам Палпатин, бледный, почти полупрозрачный, облепленный датчиками и резервуарами со всякой полезной дрянью — от стимуляторов до глюкозы, сидел в медкапсуле. Здесь же была и осунувшаяся Падме в синем и белом — траурных цветах Набу. Высоко отрезанная талия и широкая юбка платья совершенно не скрывали выпирающего живота.

Странно, но тогда подумалось не о том, кто мог быть отцом этого ребёнка, а о том, как трудно будет детям, которые вырастут в искалеченном Бездной мире.

Рядом с сенатором стоял бледный, коротко стриженный Анакин в чёрной форме офицера ВКС. Его жёлтые глаза смотрели пристально и зло.

Точно такие же, янтарные, но бесконечно усталые глаза смотрели из медкапсулы. Видеть в когда-то моложавом, а ныне совсем постаревшем канцлере ситха не хотелось. Не получалось. Не виделся в нём ситх.

— Я всегда верил, что рождён для великой цели, — Палпатин иронично улыбнулся, сцепил вместе кончики пальцев. — Изменить мир, не меньше.

— Вы ситх? — сухо спросил Оби-Ван.

— Если пользоваться терминологией Ордена, то да, — Палпатин развёл руками. — Но лично я подобное название считаю в корне неверным. Во-первых, ситхи — это раса…

— И вы, и… — Оби-Ван ткнул пальцем в Анакина. — Пользуетесь Тёмной Стороной Силы.

Он ощущал себя обманутым и запутавшимся. Годы обучения говорили одно, но собственные глаза — совершенно противоположное. Ситхам, утверждал Устав, чуждо сострадание, им незнакома любовь, ими движет лишь самая низменная сторона натуры. Но Анакин вместе с ним кинулся к яслям, чтобы спасти юнлингов. Он прикрывал ему спину не потому, что ему было это выгодно, а потому что напарники всегда прикрывают друг друга. Да и сам Палпатин… Стал бы хрестоматийный ситх, движимый лишь собственной выгодой, рвать жилы и защищать беженцев Корусанта? Стал бы он раз за разом уходить в тяжёлые изматывающие медитации только ради того, чтобы сдержать натиск рвущихся с той стороны тварей?

Выходит, Устав лгал?

После, воскрешая в памяти этот разговор, Оби-Ван понимал, что уже тогда начал меняться — исподволь, незаметно, борясь с жёстким каркасом, что воспитание Ордена и он сам вырастили в себе. Просто признать этого пока не мог. Боялся, что с потерей каркаса лишится и собственной личности.

— Мать, которая, выдерживая нечеловеческую боль, выносит из огня детей, — тихо произнёс Палпатин. — Медсестра, которая вытаскивает с поля боя раненого в два раза тяжелей себя. Солдат, который сражается с превосходящим противником и побеждает. Гнев, страх — не единственные эмоции, которые придают нам сил, — он прикрыл глаза. — Долг. Любовь. Сострадание. Не просто выброс гормонов, но нечто большее. Гораздо большее.

— Что же до Тёмной Стороны… — он помолчал, развёл руками. — Темнота — символ неизвестного, непонятного. А непонятное всегда пугает. Древние в этом отношении были куда честнее нас, — Палпатин усмехнулся. — Выражение «ступить на Тёмную Сторону» следовало понимать буквально — как изучение неизведанных областей Силы.

Оби-Ван покачал головой: тогда он ещё не был готов признать ошибочность собственных убеждений. Он-сегодняшний наверняка посмеялся бы над собой-тогдашним. Сила великая, как же трудно оказалось выполоть из себя вдолбленные в Ордене догматы!

— Вас послушать, так вся тысячелетняя история Ордена, война с ситхами, преследование адептов Тёмной Стороны — результат неправильной трактовки Устава. — Фраза прозвучала настолько грубо, что он внутренне поморщился. Гнать, гнать из переговорщиков такого сарлакка в антикварной лавке!..

— Положим, не вся, а последние лет триста-четыреста, — ответил Палпатин. — Радикальные группировки в расчёт брать не будем, у них тот же самый дуализм, только с другим знаком. Начиналось-то всё вовсе не деления на стороны — учение Мистического Центра признавало лишь Живую Силу. Исток, который есть у каждого. А уж что тот исток питает — это частности, — он помолчал, перевёл дух. — Последние несколько веков фактический глава джедаев оставался неизменным. Согласитесь, мнение Йоды в Совете было почти всегда решающим. Чем дольше он руководил джедаями, тем сильней костенела структура Ордена. Учение не развивалось, а отсутствие развития — это тупик, — Палпатин торжествующе воздел к потолку палец. — Стагнация. Гибель.

Всё же он умел искушать малых сих, подумалось тогда. Словам канцлера хотелось верить. Не только рассудок, здравый смысл, но и та часть Оби-Вана, которая чутче всего отзывалась на колебания Силы: всё говорило, что Палпатин прав. Пусть не во всём, в конце концов, он тоже всего лишь человек и может заблуждаться, но во многом.

Да и события последних дней показывали, что в чём-то и Орден, и его члены очень сильно просчитались. После потери двух третей взрослых рыцарей и почти всех юных послушников джедаям поневоле пришлось задуматься, а так ли правы догматы, которые лежали в основе их учения. Так ли хорошо и верно и само это учение, если его глава, пример для подражания, превратился в ближайшего сторонника Бездны?

«Его действительно беспокоило будущее Ордена, — скажет после Депа, когда узнает, чем стал магистр Йода. — Наверное, он медитировал, спрашивал у Силы. Но вместо неё…»

Вместо дыхания, что пронизывало Галактику, как поэтически называли Силу в древних трактатах, на зов Йоды откликнулся кто-то другой. Кто-то голодный и жадный до жизни.

***

Транс, в который уходил Палпатин, помогал не только сдерживать натиск Бездны. Именно в глубине океана, что подпитывался течением Силы, психическими эманациями разумных, а то и — чем тёмные магистры не шутят — самой материей гипера, он обнаружил ответ.

Бездну можно победить.

«Я не знаю, кто он, — рассказывал полупрозрачный, измотанный медитацией, канцлер, — Но он тоже сдерживает их. Не даёт им вырваться и поглотить мир. Его мир. Люди держат разрыв с той стороны, а он отгоняет от него тварей в Силе. Как я».

Именно тогда, после считывания смутных образов из чужого транса, после видений, в которых одетые в латы исполины убивали тварей Бездны, было принято решение о модификации.

Изменение взрослых солдат и рыцарей и выращивание новых поколений взяли на себя объединившиеся после катастрофы Техносоюз и генетики Камино. Трагедия Корусанта объединила многих, бывшие враги отложили в сторону свои разногласия, потому что поняли, что завтра не останется не только причин для вражды, но и самих враждующих. Бездна была не взыскательна и с одинаковой жадностью убивала и верных республиканцев, и сепаратистов.

Новый Совет Ордена единогласно принял решение об участии. Впрочем, даже будь он против, это мало кого остановило бы. Каждый хоть кого-то да потерял на Корусанте.

Лёжа в операционных Техносоюза и медцентрах Камино Оби-Ван никак не мог забыть слов Луминары Ундули: «Чтобы сражаться с чудовищами, нам придётся вырастить собственных чудовищ». Целительница, сама того не подозревая, оказалась пророком.

Искусственно усиленный рост мышц, укрепление скелета, костяная «кираса», призванная защитить лёгкие и железы, которые никогда прежде не существовали в человеческом организме… Растущим в резервуарах и претерпевающим метаморфоз клонам и джедаям пришлось вживлять второе сердце — одного уже было мало. Новые железы внутренней секреции, кислотная слюна, тонкая мембрана, защищающая мозг от тлетворных голосов Бездны…

Галактика готовилась дать бой заразе, притаившейся на Корусанте.

***

Раньше индивидуальные резервуары называли саркофагами, — что на особенно жизнерадостный лад мало кого настраивало, — но потом в чью-то светлую голову пришла идея переименовать их в колыбели. После этого, если верить медикам, дело пошло веселей.

Метаморфоз давался Оби-Вану тяжело. Болели растущие кости и мышцы, чесался и тянул не до конца заживший шов на голове. Очень жалко было потерянного в Храме глаза.

Мерзавец-Анакин встал на ноги куда раньше и теперь то и дело таскался в зал с колыбелями: проведать напарника. Вместе и с ним приходила и спешно, по законам военного времени, произведённая в рыцари Асока. В своё время Оби-Ван обрадовался, что её не оказалось на Корусанте, теперь же, узнав, что и она, по примеру старших, легла в колыбель Камино, готов был вылезти и навешать опрометчивой девчонке очень непедагогичных подзатыльников.

По новым правилам Ордена, трансформацию мог принять только совершеннолетний джедай.

«Мастер Кеноби, ну неужели вы думали, что я вас брошу? — улыбаясь до ушей, говорила Асока. — Куда вы со Скайгаем — туда и я!». Окрепшая, но не потерявшая подростковой угловатости, она то и дело поправляла медицинские накладки на руках и почёсывала выходы нейрошунтов.

Как удалось обмануть каминоанцев и дроидов Техносоюза, не признавалась.

Однажды эти двое притащились уже глубоко под вечер. Анакин волок за собой стойку с какими-то механизмами, Асока несла непрозрачный резервуар, в которых обычно хранят органы для трансплантации.

Оби-Ван смерил обоих подозрительным взглядом, попытался было сесть, не смог и просто сложил руки на груди.

— У нас две новости, — без предисловий начал Анакин, сгрузив поклажу рядом с колыбелью, — хорошая и просто замечательная! С которой начать?

— Со второй, — проворчал Оби-Ван. От долгой трансформации у него немного испортился характер: хотелось выбраться уже из надоевшей колыбели и наконец-то пройтись.

— У меня сын родился, — улыбаясь до ушей, сообщил Анакин. — И дочка.

— Оба одарённые, — Асока выглянула из-за плеча напарника. — Вот такие маленькие, а в Силе светятся — ого-го как!

Оби-Ван на миг ощутил себя обманутым: Сила свидетель, ни стыда, ни совести у этих негодяев! Сначала скрывают собственное падение на Тёмную Сторону, потом — метаморфоз, теперь детей…

— И кто счастливая мать? — уже внутренне догадываясь, спросил он. Анакин, всё так же улыбаясь во весь рот, ответил, и Оби-Ван вздохнул. Вспомнил, как нарочно гнал от себя подозрения о том, что у Падме и напарника может что-то быть. Какие уж тут отношения — при их-то службе? Да ещё и между нищим джедаем и сенатором. Это в голодрамах бывает, а в жизни…

— Как назвал?

— Люк и Лея, — гордо ответил Анакин, потом поднял с пола резервуар и со стуком поставил его на бортик колыбели. — Я тебе глаз сделал.

— Это, кстати, была хорошая новость, — откликнулась Асока. — Сейчас мы дроидов запрограммируем, они вас прооперируют, будете вы видеть как раньше.

— Даже ещё лучше, — заверил Анакин и начал собирать операционный блок.

Вариант, при котором мастер Кеноби посылает непрошенных благодетелей к сарлакку туда, куда солнце не светит, обоими не рассматривался в принципе.

И тут Оби-Ван внезапно осознал, что вот это — и есть его семья. И эта малолетняя нахалка, и сумасшедший ситх, и его жена-идеалистка, и дети, которых он ещё не видел, но которых — он знал наверняка — непременно полюбит.

И, наверное, Сатин на далёком Мандалоре тоже была частью этой разношёрстной семьи… Хотя нет, она — пока ещё нет. Но если бы она позволила — если бы он сам себе позволил…

— Эй, — Анакин легонько ткнул его кулаком в плечо. — Чего опечалился, мастер?

— Завидую, — буркнул Оби-Ван и громко втянул через трубочку белковый коктейль. — Вы вон ходите уже, а я когда ещё встану…

— Встанете, мастер! — засмеялась Асока, уселась на край колыбели. — Куда ж вы от нас денетесь.

И как в воду глядела — спустя сутки, которые показались столетием, не меньше, он действительно выбрался наконец из надоевшей бакты и начал привыкать к собственному телу.

***

Транспортник начало трясти: корабль вошёл в атмосферу. На общем канале стихла болтовня, зазвучали команды офицеров.

— Храм прямо по курсу, сэр, — доложил комм. — Захожу на посадку.

Транспортник заложил крутой вираж, по спирали начал спускаться.

Оби-Ван опустил щиток шлема: поверх тёмного транспаристила тут же загорелась тактическая сетка, включилось сумеречное зрение. Сбоку побежали зелёные строчки диагностики, в ухе раздался тонкий зуммер: система доложила, что силовые доспехи в норме, ранец заправлен на полную, мощность работы кайбер-кристаллов оптимальная.

Корабль тряхнуло, стихла низкая песня обшивки, замерли маршевые двигатели.

Сели.

— На выход! — заревел командный канал голосом Коди. — Живей! Шевелись, десантура!

Лязгали створки капсул, стучали об пол подошвы силовых доспехов — 501-й легион выбегал по трапу и тут же вставал боевым порядком, прикрывая остальных. Оби-Ван вышел последним: над головой розовело рассветное небо, в котором прежде было тесно от флаеров и спидеров.

Транспортник задраил люки и поднялся, одинокой точкой унёсся прочь: передислоцироваться.

— Действуем по плану! — скомандовал Оби-Ван. — Подрывники — за работу, отряд прикрытия — оружие к бою. Да пребудет с нами Сила!

Со стороны аллеи донесся высокий клёкот. По камню дробно зацокали когти. Что-то взвизгнуло и замолкло.

— Держать периметр! — скомандовал Анакин и зажёг меч.

***

— Нужно подорвать Храмовый шпиль, основная конструкция и запускающий модуль — прямо под ним. Первый пилон включит цепную реакцию по всей планете.

— Почему нельзя использовать дроидов?

— Аура этой дряни плохо на них действует. В лучшем случае они сгорят на подлёте к храму, в худшем — подорвут десант.

— Слишком рискованно. — Падме нахмурилась, нервно сжала руки. На участии в обсуждении операции «Резонанс» она настояла сама — как канцлер Империи.

Империя Разумных…

Когда поредевший Сенат единогласно проголосовал за предоставление Палпатину абсолютных прав и назначении её, Падме, канцлером, мир, казалось, пошатнулся. Сначала она хотела отказаться — из принципа: абсолютная власть противоречила всему, во что Падме верила, всему, что провозглашала Республика.

Палпатин убедил её согласиться.

«Вам придётся, — с нажимом говорил он. Жёлтые запавшие глаза светились яростным звериным огнём, — Когда я… Если операция пройдёт успешно, Империи нужен будет толковый управленец наверху. И потом, мы сейчас просто не можем себе позволить ненужной ротации кадров!..»

Галактика действительно не могла. Более того — не хотела. Разочарование в Республике, которая не смогла защитить столицу, всё чаще выливалось в массовые требования перемен. Испуганные граждане готовы были присягнуть на верность кому угодно, лишь бы этот кто-то спас их от ужаса Бездны.

Новость о возникновении Империи приветствовали и сторонники единства, и бывшие сепаратисты. Страх сумел сделать то, что оказалось не под силу Сенату и армии.

***

Атаку ползучих, похожих на змей тварей, изрыгающих огонь, они отбили, но Оби-Ван знал, что порождения Бездны только разогреваются. Если повезёт, они успеют до того, как к башне стянутся основные силы.

— Заряды поставлены! — бойко доложил один из рядовых — Флэш, новичок, только-только переведённый в отряд.

— Все в укрытие! Поднять щиты!

Десант шустро затопал за обломки упавшей статуи, сомкнул силовые щиты.

— По моему сигналу. Давай!

Едва слышно щёлкнул детонатор.

Рвануло.

Убийственный порыв раскалённого воздуха, несущий смесь пыли и камней, ударил в щиты, заставил застонать укреплённую дюрасталь доспехов. Шпиль накренился и начал падать.

Не прощу, неизвестно кому пообещал про себя Оби-Ван. Напарника, Орден, разрушенный Храм — не прощу. Держитесь, сволочи, недолго вам осталось.

Пыль рассеялась, стих грохот лопающегося камня и бетона — и из сломанного фундамента, как насекомые из трухлявого дерева, полезли твари.

***

— Если башня упадёт удачно, да даже если просядет — хорошо. Всё, что потребуется — это оказаться поближе к фундаменту.

— Силовой импульс. Входим в резонанс и бьём — пока не получится.

— Сила запустит пилон?

Анакин кивнул, развернул на тактическом столе схематическую диаграмму.

— Смотри: здесь Храм. Пилон находится глубоко под фундаментом. Как и все технологии То-Йор, эта штука чувствительна к Силе. Если мы позовём — она откликнется.

— Если только ещё работает… — задумчиво произнёс Оби-Ван, заложил руки за спину. — Палпатин говорил, что чувствует их. Если верить легендам, Храм как раз и основали на месте одного из кораблей То-Йор — отсюда и аура. Вот крифф… — он отвернулся от стола, провёл рукой по волосам и длинному, уходящему на темя, шраму.

— Слушай, Бен, — Анакин крутанул голомодель Корусанта, увеличил схему Храма. — Разведка говорит, высадиться сможем. И фонит от башен по-прежнему, несмотря на пакость, которая там ползает. Хорошо так фонит. Правильно.

Оби-Ван махнул рукой и вдруг выпрямился.

— Другого варианта у нас всё равно нет.

***

— Держать периметр! Не отступать! — Твари окружили отряд шевелящимся воющим кольцом и замерли, будто в раздумьях. Оскалились и разинули пасти кошмарные звери. Присели на когтистые лапы демоны с человеческими лицами, заулыбались, облизывая раздвоенными языками синие губы.

Ждут, понял Оби-Ван. Они все чего-то ждут.

Из глубины фундамента медленно и торжественно поднялась в небо фигура, — вроде бы человек, — приветственно раскинула руки.

— Хорошо, что вы решили к нам присоединиться! — воскликнул бесполый голос. Фигура опустилась на спину зверю с мощными лапами крайт-дракона и головой нексу. Оби-Ван пригляделся и невольно выругался. К отряду протягивала руки изуродованная Ади Галлия. Одна из тех, кто пропал без вести в первые дни. Правда, вряд ли в существе из башни осталось хоть что-то от мастера-джедая.

— Сволочь!.. — зашипел комм голосом Анакина.

Тварь с лицом Галлии улыбнулась, кокетливо качнула головой, увенчанной двумя парами рогов. По синюшной коже прошла рябь, вздыбила короткую чешую на боках. На месте пупка открылся большой вертикальный глаз с лиловой радужкой. Моргнул. Уставился на присевших за обломками статуи людей.

— Право же, до чего глупо получилось, — пропела тварь. — Изменяющий Пути поставил на непостоянство вашей натуры. Столько форм, столько рас, столько обличий… — Лже-Галлия закатила глаза от удовольствия, сладострастно причмокнула, облизала губы длинным, до подбородка, языком. — Столько способов достичь наслаждения…

Чудовищный хоровод вокруг вставшего кольцом отряда взревел, двинулся по кругу. Ползли изуродованные, искалеченные твари — когда-то люди, тви'леки, тогруты, чагриане… Стелились по земле, свивались узлами бледные тела. Выли, вопили, пели визгливые славословия. Пожирали друг друга и совокуплялись. Вонзали когти в лиловую плоть, сдирали кожу, рвали окровавленное нежное мясо.

И над всем этим парила рогатая фигура с простёртыми руками. Любовалась нечистью, словно играющими детьми.

Оби-Ван на секунду закрыл глаза: творящееся за щитами безумие сводило с ума, ему начало казаться, что в месиве тварей он видит знакомые лица погибших и тех, кто ещё жив.

Изнутри слабо, будто родник из песка, толкнулась теплом ученическая связь. Анакин, не оборачиваясь, показал ему сжатую в кулак руку. Давай, шептала связь. Надо собраться и бить. Сейчас — иначе мы все тут спятим и значит, всё — зря.

Он собрался с духом, взглянул ещё раз в лиловое лицо Ади Галлии, в чудовищный глаз на её животе — и ударил.

Две волны, два крика, обращённых неизвестно к кому, вошли в резонанс и прошили остатки башни, фундамент, толщу планеты.

Рогатая тварь нахмурилась, недоверчиво наклонила голову, будто прислушиваясь. Между рогов начали проскакивать синие искры, в лиловых глазах затлел опасный, гибельный огонь.

— Нет! — зашипела она, сжала руки. — Не-е-е-е-е-е-е!..

Ультразвуковой визг вонзился в уши, заставил присесть, скрючиться будто от боли.

Земля задрожала.

Чудовищный хоровод остановился, задрал морды к синеющему небу и взвыл. Зарычал тысячей глоток, вторя визжащему демону с лицом магистра Галлии.

— Уходим!.. — Оби-Ван не помнил, кто именно отдал команду, но отряд тут же опустил щиты и бросился прочь, рубя, расстреливая и раскидывая тварей. А из ямы, на месте которой когда-то стоял Храмовый шпиль, начала расти острая длинная пирамида. Словно клинок, она неуклонно поднималась в небо и рассекала собравшуюся у подножия нечисть.

Уже на борту транспорта, сидя у иллюминатора и наблюдая, как ощетинивается пилонами Корусант, Оби-Ван кивнул неизвестно чему и отвернулся.

«Я же сказал, что не прощу».

***

_Мне, одной из немногих, довелось жить в эпоху перемен. Своими глазами увидеть, как творится история. Пусть и недолго, но знать человека, который станет символом Галактики. Символом того, что мы ещё держимся. Стоим до конца._

_Мне посчастливилось стать очевидцем события, о котором в будущем сложат легенды. Спустя десятилетия оно обрастёт таким количеством слухов, домыслов и религиозной мишуры, что правды уже никто и не вспомнит._

_А правда была проста и неприглядна._

_Он не хотел уходить._

** _Дневники Преподобной Сестры Асоки, неизданное_ **

— Вы не хотите.

Палпатин усмехнулся, но улыбка его из ироничной в какой-то момент стала горькой.

— Не хочу, дорогая моя. Тут вы правы. Найди я того, кто смог бы сделать это лучше — с радостью увильнул бы от столь великой чести. Но увы, увы…

Падме молчала. Ей нечего было сказать. Все слова, которые могли бы подойти моменту, всё равно не годились. Зачем слова, когда все всё и так понимают?..

Она взяла обеими руками его сухую ладонь с выпирающими венами. За последнее время Палпатин сильно постарел, сделался каким-то… нематериальным. Казалось, то пламя, что тлело в нём, — то самое пламя, которое зажгло сердца обитателей ныне уже Империи, которое светилось в янтарных глазах, — оно единственное не даёт ему расточиться бледной тенью.

— Мне будет не хватать вас, — Падме поняла, что говорит правду. Пусть после его назначения они редко виделись, но всё же он всегда оставался ей наставником и старшим другом, с которым они говорили на одном языке.

Палпатин сжал её руку, снова улыбнулся.

— Вы справитесь, я уверен. По крайней мере, этот бой вам предстоит держать не в одиночку.

Падме улыбнулась в ответ, без слов закивала и поняла, что плачет.

— Ну что вы, дорогая моя… — с мягким укором произнёс он. — Как на похоронах, честное слово.

— Простите, — Падме шмыгнула носом. — Наверное, это гормоны.

Рядом неслышно встал Анакин, положил на плечо большую ладонь и осторожно притянул её к себе. На нём теперь всегда были чёрные силовые доспехи, снимал он их лишь дома.

— Я жалею, что не узнал вас раньше, — обратился к нему Палпатин. — Как знать, возможно, всё сложилось бы иначе, — он устало прикрыл глаза. — Я слышал, вы решили сменить имя?

— Да, — Анакин кивнул, улыбнулся уголком рта. — Надо быть честным. По крайней мере, с собой.

— Драматический жест, — Палпатин блеснул жёлтыми глазами. — Но традиции есть традиции, Дарт.

Анакин едва заметно кивнул. Падме знала, что он тоже жалеет, что не распознал в канцлере одарённого. Более того — такого же ситха, как и он сам. Несмотря на различия в возрасте, происхождении и воспитании, у них всё же было много общего — оба самоучки, оба честолюбивы, оба склонны были взваливать на плечи непомерный груз.

С другой стороны трона подошли Оби-Ван с Асокой. Первый был без брони, вторая в манере одеваться подражала бывшему наставнику и разве что шлем сняла, оставшись в медно-красных, с синими эмалевыми вставками латах.

— Идейные противники, — ухмыльнулся Палпатин. — Ну что, вы приняли пост магистра, генерал Кеноби?

Оби-Ван нахмурился, но кивнул.

— Орден нуждается в серьёзном реформировании. Я буду за ними приглядывать, но всерьёз лезть на амбразуры не собираюсь. В любом случае, что бы они ни решили, баланс подразумевает наличие двух сторон.

— Дальновидно, — похвалил Палпатин. — Мы сейчас не в том положении, чтобы разбрасываться одарёнными, — он помолчал, а потом задумчиво произнёс: — Жалею только об одном: там, куда я собрался, не будет оперы. Никаких новых постановок, никакой классики, что и говорить о Сабиллонских сезонах… — он снова замолк. — Думаю, пора приступать. Да пребудет с нами Сила, друзья мои.

Падме кивнула, невольно оглянулась на одетых в красное послушников Техносоюза. Те начали деловито и без спешки запускать оборудование. Палпатин опустил ладони на подлокотники, их тут же закрыли защитные накладки. Из спинки трона выдвинулся золотой колпак шлема, медленно опустился, почти полностью закрыв лицо.

Первым начало сопрано. Чистый, высокий голос раскатился под сводами зала, набрал силу — словно легла на крыло птица. К нему присоединился тенор, затем — контральто. Последним вступил баритон.

Ария «Возвращение» из оперы «В поисках Сатель».

Его любимая.

Анакин по-прежнему стоял рядом, по-прежнему обнимал её. Падме украдкой подняла на него взгляд: ей были видны прищуренные жёлтые глаза, выход нейрошунта на виске. Лицо мужа казалось искажённым, будто у него случился приступ нервного тика.

Оби-Ван до странного походил на Анакина: та же гримаса не то боли, не то напряжения. Асока закусила губу. По оранжевой щеке скатилась маленькая слезинка, но она не стала её вытирать.

Голоса сплетались воедино, взлетали под купол тронного зала. В них звучала надежда.

Из-под золотого шлема чуть заметно, едва-едва, улыбался Палпатин.

Косой луч солнца проник в узкое окно, отразился от золотого «феникса» над троном, попал в глаз. Падме лишь на миг отвлеклась, смаргивая слёзы — и всё. Он больше не улыбался.

Всё.

Он ушёл, поняла она. Его больше нет.

***

_Многие верят, что однажды, когда закончится война, когда Бездна и её твари уберутся туда, откуда прибыли, он вернётся. Очнётся ото сна, в который погрузился, и расскажет, что видел во время своих странствий._

_Испорченные Бездной считают его трупом на троне. Подданные Империи Разумных сделали из него бога, хотя он всегда был против. Мы же… Мы надеемся, что там, в нематериальном мире, порождённом Силой, гипером, нашими страстями или же комбинацией всего этого, он не заблудится. Найдёт дорогу домой, когда придёт время возвращаться._

_Мы живём — и мы надеемся. Потому что больше нам ничего не остаётся._


End file.
